Black as Night
by Magician's Niece
Summary: Narcissa Black is expected to marry into high pureblood society. But all she wants to do is live her life to its fullest. Rated K  to be safe but may go higher for romantic content further on... I do not own Harry Potter. At all! J.K. Rowling does.
1. Chapter 1

Black as Night

Narcissa Black looked at herself in the mirror, twirling and watching her emerald green dress poof around her. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her blonde hair. She had to admit one thing. She was gorgeous.

"Cissy," hissed a voice from the door. "Stop falling in love with yourself and let's go!"

Bella sneered from the door, her curly hair framing her face and dressed in a corset-ish ball gown.

"I'm sorry for liking the way I look, _Bellatrix_," said Narcissa, placing her brush down and smoothing out the creases in her dress.

"Your name rings true to your personality, my dear sister."

Her eyes wild with excitement, Bellatrix snatched her sister's arm and they walked down the stairs to the dance room, in which guests hovered around the tables like bees to honey.

"Oh Merlin," hissed Bella, her nose crinkling with disgust. "Did Mother have to invite them?"

"Who?" replied Narcissa but following her sister's gaze across the room, she already knew.

Sirius snatched a roll from a nearby plate and plopped it in his mouth. He smirked at Bella and pointedly chewed with his mouth open. Disgusting. His manner looked out of place with his navy suit. Not to mention his messed up hair, which stuck out in all directions.

Regulus, on the other hand, looked embarrassed to be with his brother and kept inching towards the other room. He wore a suit in green and silver and his hair was tied in a small ponytail.

"My favorite cousin," smirked Sirius as he walked towards Bella. "Any other messed up schemes you came up with today?"

Narcissa could feel her sister's nails digging into her bare arm and drew in a breath. Sirius noticed.

"Ouch, Bells. Don't spill any precious pureblood."

"You are a disgrace to the Black name," Bellatrix hissed, eyes growing wide in anger. She let go of her sister's arm and jabbed Sirius in the chest with a bony finger. "Why are you even here?"

Sirius shrugged, winked, and left, waltzing to a corner where two young witches stood.

"Having fun, sisters?" asked a tired voice from behind them.

Narcissa spun around and watched as Andromeda floated down the stairs in a golden gown. Her hair was pulled up and her radiance made Narcissa pull at her dress a bit.

"Don't Cissy," replied Andromeda. "You look gorgeous."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and stormed off.

Narcissa laughed under her breath as she stepped up to the Lestrange brothers and started batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Happy 15th Birthday Narcissa," said Andromeda and the clock striked twelve.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up, Narcissa," huffed Cygnus Black as he led his daughters towards the train. "You are fifteen not a dawdling five year old."

Narcissa pushed her trolley and winced as the tight pointy toed heels pushed on her feet. Why had she let Bella convince her to wear them?

Bella slammed her trolley into the others and waltzed off in her short dress and fishnet tights towards the train. Blowing a kiss to her father, she stepped into the train and disappeared from view.

"Only sixteen and already acting like the world is her own," sighed Andromeda as she unloaded her trunk and barn owl.

Narcissa did the same and wondered why Andromeda wasn't in charge as she was the oldest.

"Narcissa," said Cygnus just as she was about to step onto the train. "Be careful at school. Avoid young men as much as possible. We would want to preserve you for a marriage."

"Yes Father," she replied obediently but let her legs tense and her teeth clench. The train spewed steam and she stormed down the hall into the first available compartment and slammed the door shut.

She threw herself onto the seat and kicked off her shoes. Forget being a member of the Black family, those shoes hurt.

"May I come in Cissy?" said a small voice and Narcissa looked up. Regulus Black stood at the door; his robes around him like a cape.

"Of course," she mumbled and nestled deeper into the seat.

Regulus sat across from her and tied his hair back.

"Reg, you're fourteen yet wise beyond your years. So tell me, why is everyone eager to marry me off?"

Regulus shifted uncomfortably but Narcissa pierced him with her eyes, never glancing away.

"Okay, let's be honest," he started. "You're the prettiest of your sisters. You're not insane like Bellatrix and you're interested in a social life unlike Andromeda. You seem like the better…."

"I am only fifteen!"

Regulus stood up and looked outside.

"Sorry Narcissa," he said as he stepped outside of the compartment. "I better go and find one of my friends or something…"

Punching the seat, Narcissa buried her face in the fabric and groaned. She didn't want to even think about marriage. Not now at least!

"Well that's an attractive pose, Cissy," drawled a voice from the door.

"What do you want Allis," mumbled Narcissa as her friend stepped into the compartment.

"You're not even going to look at me? That's a shame."

Narcissa sat up and widened her eyes at the sight at her friend.

Allis Velveteen had been Narcissa's friend since their first year. She was the more confident, bolder, and more flamboyant one of the two. She was pureblooded of course but her line was way shorter than the Blacks. She looked the same dressed in her furs but her gorgeous black hair had been cut into a bob and her teeth had gone from crooked to straight.

"Whoa," breathed Narcissa as she stood up to hug her friend. "Someone changed over winter break."

"Tell me about it. Now put your shoes back on before you freeze. Or worse, Bellatrix sees you without them on."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter...

* * *

While the Gryffindors bragged on how cozy their common room was, Narcissa never knew anything other than the cold feeling of the Slytherin common room. With it's leather couches, fireplace of green flame, and towering libraries of useful information, the Slytherin common room was home.

"Can you believe it!" exclaimed Allis as she plopped herself down on the couch. "The first day back from Christmas break and we already have an entire essay due for Transfiguration!"

Narcissa smiled at her friend and placed her book down. She stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulder. It seemed to be the only light in the room as her platinum blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders.

"Well at least your hair can't do that anymore," sneered Narcissa playfully and watched as Allis picked up a pillow and threw it at her face.

Narcissa shrieked and picked up another pillow and threw it at her friend. Soon the common room became a blur of flying silk pillows and giggling girls.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing!" screeched a voice.

Narcissa stopped and looked sheepishly up at her sister who hung in the balcony above the Slytherin common room.

"Having a pillow fight," replied Narcissa meekly, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Like some stupid Muggles? Have you forgotten you're a Black! In Slytherin! A pureblood!"

The common room fell silent and Narcissa clenched her fists. She just wanted to live her life. Away from a controlling family and high expectations. Even if that meant playing like a Muggle.

"I'm sorry Bella," mumbled Narcissa and watched as her older sister spun around and marched to her common room.

"Someone swallowed some sour pumpkin juice," muttered Allis as she cheerfully patted Narcissa on the back.

"More like troll piss."

Allis did a feeble smack to her friend's face with a pillow and skipped upstairs to the dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

Black as Night 4

"You have got to be kidding me," muttered Narcissa as her mother's owl flew through the shafts and in front of her scrambled eggs.

"Ooh, you've got a letter from home," said Allis taking the letter, stroking the owl, and handing it to her best friend. "Must be your mum wishing you a good year."

"Yeah right," sneered Narcissa as she ripped the letter opening.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_In two years when you turn seventeen, you will be married. Now if we are to preserve your beauty for a marriage, you must follow strict rules._

_. No butterbeer, sweets, or anything fat filled._

_. No meeting other boys. At all, Cissy._

_. Pay attention in your studies._

_. Do not get a bad reputation._

_. Follow Bellatrix's instructions, I made her go through this last year._

_Love,_

_Your Mum_

Narcissa's eyes brimmed over with tears. She crumpled the letter up. She remembered staring in disgust at Bellatrix's oatmeal as she lapped it up. Was she going to be forced to go through the same grueling treatment?

"What's wrong, Cissy?" asked Allis with concern as she took the letter away from Narcissa and held it. "Is everything okay."

A hand snatched the letter away and Narcissa gasped. Sirius stood near the Slytherin table holding the letter just out of her reach.

"No, Sirius!"

But he had begun to read in a high pitched nasal voice that Narcissa presumed belonged to her mother.

"Dear Narcissa. In two years you will be married. Now if we are to preserve your beauty…"

Sirius stopped.

"Wow, Cissy," he smirked. "This sounds hard. Thank God that I'm not a girl. Imagine me James! Wearing a dress!"

Sirius called his friends over and they laughed.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST FAMILY RELATION EVER!" bellowed Narcissa as she fled from the table, hearing Allis's calls and Sirius's cackles.

She ran down the halls past the winding staircases. She shoved past Hufflepuff's heading towards their classes and into the basements. She threw herself against the cold stonewall and slinked to the floor, crying in her hands.

"Being a Black sucks!"

"Don't be a wimp child!" called the voice of the Bloody Baron. "That's for sniveling fools like Hufflepuffs!"


	5. Chapter 5

While in Potions, Narcissa Black craved for the sweet taste of lunch. But being forced not to eat by Bellatrix…

Flashback

"_I am soo hungry," muttered Narcissa as she reached for a roll. "Ancient Runes is hard!"_

_Her hand was slapped away by Bellatrix who shoved a bowl of oatmeal in front of Narcissa's nose._

"_Eat that," she demanded and placed a silver spoon in her sister's hand._

_Narcissa laughed, unaware of her sister's dead serious expression. _

"_Funny Bella," she laughed and reached for a chicken drumstick. _

_She snatched back her friend as the chicken burst into flame. _

"_I'm hungry Bella!" she whimpered but Bella's face showed nothing. _

"_Didn't you read Mother's instructions?"_

_Narcissa stood up defiantly and glared at her sister._

"_Fine," she sniffed. "I won't eat at all."_

_That would convince her sister how serious she was._

_End Flashback_

"Here you go," whispered Allis as she handed her sister a small handful of crystallized pineapple. "Hurry before Slughorn figures out that I stole some."

Narcissa smiled and threw them in her mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing.

She was okay, at least for an hour.

Taking a stroll through the grounds, Narcissa felt her stomach growl at her like a dragon. She needed food but refused to let Bellatrix win. They couldn't make her eat that disgusting oatmeal.

"Nice one James," said Sirius from near the lake. The boys had their shirts off and were swinging from the trees and jumping into the lake. They must be freezing. The sun was setting and it was the second day back from winter break.

"What are you doing here, _Cissy_," hissed Sirius from the ground. His hair was messed up and he looked tough.

"Same to you, _Padfoot_," she replied. "Are you going to catch hypothermia and freeze to death?"

The boys cackled except for Remus, who was bundled up in his cloak and reading a book.

"We have spells protecting us, Blondie," laughed James from the lake as he dived under.

Narcissa tried to conceal her embarrassment but before she knew it, an invisible force scooped her up and tossed her into the freezing lake.

Her body screamed and she stood up, the water reaching her knees.

The boys laughed and Narcissa shook from the cold, her entire body wet and her teeth chattering.

"Hey James," called Sirius, who was on the floor laughing. "Family is off limits for pranks."

"I thought you weren't related to the Blacks Sirius!"

"Hey, you're right!"

The laughing continued and Narcissa hugged herself and ran away, feeling like an ice sculpture.


	6. Chapter 6

"They're horrible Gryffindor scum," said Allis as she shot off the bath water.

A couple minutes later after being dipped in the freezing lake, Narcissa was in the prefect's bathroom, swimming and enjoying the warm water.

"Thank you Allis," said Narcissa sitting down. "For getting me in the prefects bathroom."

Allis shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal and dived underwater. The prefect's bathroom was big and contained multiple deep tubs with curtains around them and temperature that was warm.

"I can't believe Sirius let them do that to you," scoffed Allis as she surfaced. "Isn't he supposed to be your cousin?"

Narcissa shook her head. Sirius hated his family. Hated being "pure", hated everything about being a Black. At the moment with these strict diet rules, Narcissa felt she could identify.

"Did you hear what Bellatrix did to that first year Ravenclaw?"

Narcissa straightened up.

"What?"

"She hung him by his feet on a chandelier. It took forever for Filch to get him down."

"That's my insane sister. Sometimes the things she does creep me out."

Allis smiled and took out her wand. She amused herself by changing the color of the water from blue, to green, to red.

"Quit it Allis or I will drown you in this bathtub!"

Allis smirked

"Maybe you do have some of your demonic sister in that gorgeous blonde head of yours."

Narcissa was not amused.


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa woke up in the middle of the night, her stomache aching and growling in pain. It had been two days since she had received that horrid letter and had not eaten a thing. She felt faint but refused to look weak in front of anyone or be pushed around like a rag doll by Bellatrix. Narcissa stepped out of bed and left her dormitory, walking down the stairs in a hunched position. She needed food.

She looked over at the couches and sat herself down. She hugged my stomache and winced. This was far too much. Who said that she had to starve myself out of pride? No one, it was her own decision.

She moaned and stood to her feet, maybe she could sneak down to the kitchens and take some food. But one her second step, she fell to the floor and everything went black.

…..

"Narcissa! Hey Cissy are you okay?"

She opened her eyes to see Regulus standing over her, a broom under his hand and concern on his face.

"Reg?" she mumbled.

"No, it's Dumbledore. Of course it's Reg. Are you okay, I found you on the floor just now."

Narcissa propped herself up and touched her forehead. She was so dizzy and felt like vomiting. If she had anything to throw up anyway.

"God," breathed Reg. "You look horrible. Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing."

Narcissa shook her head. It wasn't worth it. Bellatrix would visit her and rebuke her for her stupidness and then she would be forced to comply.

"Can you look past your pride for once? You're sick!"

Narcissa stood up and stormed out of the Slytherin common room, rushing upstairs to Madame Pomfrey. She was new to Hogwarts but as Narcissa lay down on the bed and told her what happened, she felt significantly better.

"Here you go, sweetheart," she said as Narcissa took a cup. "This should make you feel better."

"Thank you," she whispered as she took the cup and drank. The liquid filled her, and she felt as if she had eaten a long meal. "Do you have anymore of this?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"It's just for medical remedies dear. It gives the illusion that you have eaten but provides no health. I wouldn't recommend using it."

Narcissa nodded and sat up. She was still in her nightgown and was obviously late to class. Slipping her slippers unto her feet, she pulled her robe around her and called out.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey!"

"Not at all dearest. You go and have a good healthy breakfast."

Narcissa winced. Not if Bellatrix had her way.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where were you?" hissed Bellatrix at lunch, grasping her sister's arm under the table.

"You're hurting me Bella," whined Narcissa, trying to break her sister's grip.

"I don't give a damn, Cissy! You weren't at breakfast so I talked to Allis, who said she hadn't seen you since last night. Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course not!" protested Narcissa but her sister's grip tightened. "It's nothing!"

All of the sudden, the grip stopped and Bellatrix smiled.

"Great, then here's your lunch!"

Narcissa looked down to see a bowl of yellow liquid with only three noodles floating on the surface. They looked like dead worms.

Narcissa felt like gagging as she watched the people around her dig into fried chicken and mashed potatoes. She heard the voices of students slurping their pumpkin juice and laughing. She looked down at her bowl and at Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix scowled.

"Narcissa if you don't eat those I'm going to take your mouth and shove them down your throat."

So with a shaky hand, Narcissa picked up a spoon, snagged a noodle, and swallowed it. It took everything in her power not to throw up right there and then.

"That…. is disgusting, Bella," whimpered Narcissa as she grabbed another noodle.

Bella shrugged.

"The French say you most suffer to be beautiful. And beautiful is our goal so…."

Narcissa forced a noodle down and Bella focused her attention on her friends. Narcissa had never been more disgusted in her life. She felt like her own energy was being swept away with every singe noodle. There was no way that that could be healthy but according to her darling mother, as long as Narcissa was a thin as a needle, healthy didn't matter.

….

"Let me guess," said Allis. "Bella forced you to eat something disgusting."

Narcissa nodded and slid into her seat for Transfiguration.

"Here," said Allis as she handed her friend a roll of bread. "I thought you would need some food so I brought you that."

"You are my best friend!" exclaimed Narcissa as she eagerly took the roll and stuffed it in her mouth, savoring the taste.

"I already knew that though," replied Allis and were silent as Professor McGonagall stepped into the classroom.

"Now," she said briskly. "We will be learning about the transformation of food."


	9. Chapter 9

"Exactly how is this supposed to work," mumbled Narcissa as she opened her Transfiguration book to a page on changing objects into food.

"I don't have a clue," mumbled Allis as she held her wand to an old eraser at the table. "But you'll go from hungry to having a solution."

Narcissa nodded and pointed her wand at the eraser. It morphed into a chocolate.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Narcissa as she took the eraser. "It actually works!"

She stuffed the chocolate in her mouth only to spit it back out.

"It tastes like eraser!"

Allis smiled sympathetically.

"It says here that transfigurating food is one of the hardest things to perfect. So let me ask you this, Cissy," said Allis, wrapping an arm around her best friend. " Are you ready to learn?"

Narcissa slammed her book shut as she felt her inner pureblood rising in her.

"Allis, a Black doesn't learn unless it's absolutely necessary. We get a nerd to do our work."

And as the words left her perfectly rosy smooth lips, Severus Snape walked into the common room, a book in one hand. His black hair fell over his eyes and his shirt was untucked. He had a bloody nose and flinched when a fellow Slytherin slapped him on the back.

"Allis," said Narcissa carefully. "What do you know about Severus Snape?"

…

"This is a bad idea, Allis," mumbled Narcissa from behind the couch. "He'll be able to see right through my act."

"He definitely _will_ if you keep doubting yourself like that!"

Narcissa took a deep breath, smoothed out the pleats in her skirt and walked towards the couch in which Severus was sitting on.

"Hey," she breathed as she slid next to him, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "How are you, Severus?"

He flipped to face Narcissa, his eyes wide and terrified. Once he saw who it was, his face scrunched up in curiosity.

"Why are you talking to me?"

Narcissa widened her eyes and placed a hand over her heart. An act of innocence.

"Why wouldn't I be talking to you?" she replied.

Severus wrinkled his nose.

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe because you're a Black and your cousin has been making my life hell."

Narcissa kept her facial figures blank. Allis had said that Severus was a quiet guy and this mini speech about Sirius was quite unlike the description.

"Oh," said Narcissa, faking understanding. "You mean Sirius?"

Severus nodded, his lips together in disgust.

Narcissa sighed theatrically, it was showtime.

"I pity my cousin. He is such a disgrace to the Black name."

Even as the words left her tongue, they felt wrong. Sirius might be a disgrace to her sister. But she found his comments amusing. Even though his friends dumped her in a lake.

"Doesn't blood run thicker than water, Miss Black?" said Severus, his voice quite smooth for a greasy haired sixth year.

"Not in the Black family."

Severus smiled wryly.

"You're different, Narcissa. And yes, I know you're name. You're a Black."

Narcissa smiled flirtatiously.

"I'll tell you what Severus. If you help me with something, I'll help you get back at Sirius."

Severus smiled and so did Narcissa. It felt good to be a Slytherin.


	10. Chapter 10

"I knew it would work, Cissy!" clapped Bellatrix gleefully as she watched her sister spoon some oatmeal and swallow it down. "Your breakfast won't make you fat!"

Narcissa wanted to shrivel up and die. She looked up the table and caught Severus's eye. He nodded once and returned writing in a book. She managed to swallow the oatmeal down without barfing, knowing that she would soon have real food with the help of Severus.

_Flashback_

"_So," said Severus slowly, as if comprehending my words. "You want me to transfigure food for you, because you're starving."_

_Narcissa nodded, rolling her eyes for effect. _

_Severus bit his lip._

"_The transfiguration of food is really complex. I'm not even sure…"_

_Narcissa slapped her hand down on her thigh. _

"_Well figure it out please! While you're sitting there pigging out on chocolate frogs, I'm starving to death on oatmeal and watery soup!"_

_Severus pondered this and his coal black eyes gleamed with an idea._

"_What?" demanded Narcissa, leaning closer. "What are you thinking?"_

"_Look Narcissa," said Severus. "My specialty is not Transfiguration. For that, go to someone else. I am best at Potions."_

_Narcissa's mind reeled back to when Madame Pomfrey fed her that potion that soothed her stomache for at least an hour._

"_Severus," said Narcissa slowly. "Do you know the name of the potion that can soothe your stomache?"_

"_The Filling Draught?"_

"_That's its name? That's weird…" _

"_Anyway, it's only a fourth year potion. I can conjure up an entire bottle for you if you want…"_

_Narcissa smiled._

"_That would be great. I think I'll take a sip every now and then to keep me on my feet."_

_End Flashback._

And so now Narcissa had more than just a person to rely on, she had a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Narcissa returned to the Slytherin common room with Bellatrix at her side. Bellatrix kept going on and on about how Mother was finding her a suitable match.

"At first I was a bit worried when she suggested purebloods from France, you know because they're so shallow. But she later told me that we best stick to known people in Britain."

Narcissa blocked out her sister's droning and tried to find Severus. He said that he would have the potion for her by the end of the day and she eagerly awaited the potion that would make her feel whole again.

"That's great Bellatrix," she said. "Why don't you make a list of purebloods at Hogwarts and send it to Mum."

Bellatrix froze and looked at Narcissa, her black eyes searching her face.

"That's a good idea, Cissy!" she exclaimed as she left her sister's side and rushed upstairs! "Maybe you are more than just a pretty face.."

Narcissa scowled and turned around, seeing Severus walk into the common room with a small smile on his face. She walked by his side.

"So do you have it?" Narcissa asked eagerly. "Is it finished?"

"Relax Black," he said as he drew a small bottle from his robe pocket. "I have it here."

Narcissa snatched the bottle and held it in her hands. She could see the bubbles turning as she rolled it in her hands.

"Oh my gosh," she squealed. "You just saved my life! Thank you, Sev!"

But as Narcissa celebrated, Severus's face froze and his eyes clouded with storms.

"What's wrong?" asked Narcissa innocently.

"Don't. Call. Me. Sev!"

With that he stormed out of the common room and left Narcissa standing alone with a bottle in her hands.

"What was that all about?" asked Allis, suddenly appearing by her friend's side.

Narcissa shrugged, perplexed.

"I honestly have no idea. But more importantly, I have my potion."

Narcissa waved it in front of her friend's face like a pendant and Allis just rolled her eyes.

"Good," she mumbled. "Now take a sip before I have to watch you suffer from anorexia at dinner."

Narcissa smirked and opened the bottle, taking a small sip. Her chest felt warm and she smiled pleasantly.

"Good?" asked Allis, eyeing the bottle.

"The best."

At that moment, all was forgotten. Narcissa didn't worry about possibly losing her potion provider, only that she had found a way to avoid being manipulated. For now.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a month since winter break ended. One month of pretending to not be hungry. One month of secretly drinking the potion behind her sister's back. One month of agony.

"Narcissa," said Allis softly. "Please eat something. This is not healthy!"

"You wouldn't understand, Allis! You're family doesn't expect you to marry at nineteen. Your family doesn't care what you look like. You are not a Black!"

Allis look stunned and her eyes brimmed with tears. Narcissa felt the pain too but rushed upstairs to her dormitory and pulled the curtains around her bed. She squeezed the glass bottle tightly until she thought it would break. She took out her wand and pointed it at the book on her bed.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she mumbled and watched it as it float lazily above her.

It was true. There were too many expectations that came from being a Black. And Narcissa was beginning to wonder if it was worth it.

She heard her stomache growl like a dragon and uncapped the potion, dunking the remains down. Her stomache did not feel the pleasant warmth but the burning rage. Her throat felt like fire and she wanted to barf.

She gagged but carefully adjusted her uniform in the mirror and walked downstairs. She scanned the faces for any signs of question but her fellow Slytherins were just wrapped up in their own lives as usual.

"We need to talk," murmured a voice.

Narcissa spun around and saw Severus leaning casually against the wall. He had his arm crossed and he rose an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Now you talk to me? I was under the impression you were mad. What the heck was that earlier?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Just don't call me…. Sev."

Narcissa nodded and plopped herself down onto the nearest chair.

"What do you need?"

Severus smiled and took hold of his wand.

"I need you to help me expose your delightful cousin."

Narcissa froze. She had forgotten about the original deal and gulped her panic down.

"As in…Sirius?"

Severus scoffed and replied, "Who else did you think it was going to be?"

Narcissa couldn't hold down her panic. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to get Sirius back for all that he did.

"What will you…. do to him?"

Severus laughed.

"Narcissa do you honestly care? He's a traitor to your family, he humiliated you, and he's a Gryffindor! Need I say more?"

So with a trembling voice, Narcissa looked into Severus's black eyes.

"I'll do it."


	13. Chapter 13

"This is a really bad idea," moaned Narcissa as Severus led her down to the courtyard, in which Sirius and his friends sat lazily.

When Severus had told her last night of his plan, Narcissa wasn't exactly listening. She was too busy wondering if she could bribe Severus to make more potion for her and what she would have to do for him.

Sirius was laughing and eagerly talking to James who was nodding while grabbing a snitch from the air. Narcissa wasn't entirely sure what Severus was going to have her do but she supposed it couldn't be that bad. Severus was nice.

"Ok, Narcissa," murmured Severus as he stepped into the courtyard. "I need you to go and distract Sirius so I'll have a reason to jinx him if I ever get in trouble.

Narcissa nodded meekly and stepped into the courtyard, her head down and eyes downcast. She bumped purposely into Sirius and snatched her eyes up.

"What do you want, blondie?" snapped Sirius as he leapt to his feet and stared down at Narcissa.

Narcissa felt her mouth dry up as she looked into Sirius's eyes. He was a head taller than her and his hair briefly reached his shoulders. The courtyard was silent.

"I-uh-didn't see you," she sputtered as she took a step back.

Sirius rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Didn't see me? I was sitting on the floor laughing, you idiot. I swear sometimes you're like a Hufflepuff. We need to make you more Gryffindor."

The remark made Narcissa hold her wand tighter.

"I'm a Slytherin, Sirius!" she screeched, panicking.

Sirius's eyes looked sad.

"That's right," he said and lifted his wand with a teasing smile on his face.

"Narcissa, duck!" screeched a voice from behind her.

She did just that and watched as a ray of red light landed Sirius in the chest, propelling him backwards.

Her eyes saw Regulus, his face determined as he strided towards Sirius.

"Watch it you scrawny git!" said James as he leapt to his feet and pointed his wand at Reg.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" he said but Regulus easily deflected the spell.

Narcissa didn't know how Reg had gotten so good at fighting but she scooched back until she laid against the tree. She didn't know where Severus was but when Reg was knocked off his feet, she saw him appear.

"Levicorpus!" he cried and James was hanging in midair by his feet.

"SNAPE?" he yelled, his face turning bright red as his wand lay on the floor.

"This looks familiar," he said dryly. "Where have I seen this scene before?"

"PUT ME DOWN SNIVELLIUS!" cried James, his hands desperately trying to reach his wand.

Severus smirked and raised his wand. But his spell was never cat because he became a still as a board and toppled over.

Sirius looked proud as he stood there, his robes messed up a little bit and his nose bloody. He freed James from his spell and they clapped each others hands.

Sirius turned to look at his brother who was standing there in fear, devoid of ideas. Severus was lying on the floor and Narcissa was trying not to attract attention to herself.

The courtyard was quiet. Everybody was staring and a few stone columns had missing chips in them.

"YOU FOOLS!" cried the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. "HOW DARE YOU?"

She whisked them away but Sirius turned to me, looked me in the eye, and glared.


	14. Chapter 14

"You lied to me," Narcissa whispered as Severus slid into the seat next to her the next day at breakfast. "There was barely anyone there, due to the huge Quidditch match that had happened.

"I never lied to you," he replied softly.

"You told me you were only going to do Sirius. Instead you ended up taking James and making Slytherin lose 50 points for your actions."

"It's not like you were innocent. You agreed to help me."

"Only because I thought you were going to do Sirius, not anyone else. And besides, I didn't use my wand!"

"Well you owed me anyway so now we're even!"

Narcissa stared gloomily at her oatmeal and pushed it away. She stood up to leave the dining room but felt a hand on her arm.

"You're staying," said Allis as she glared at Narcissa.

Narcissa brushed her friend's arm off.

"You don't tell me what to do, Allis," she hissed and walked away.

"Fine then!" called Allis as Narcissa left the great hall. "Starve to death! Why do I care? I'm not a Black, remember!"

Narcissa ignored her and walked outside, stepping on the remaining patches of snow. What did Allis know anyway? Nothing.

….

_Yes sorry for the short chapter but I am lacking ideas…Maybe I should do what my writing teacher says, "When in doubt, have an explosion." I'm kidding my teacher doesn't say that. I just made it up. _


	15. Chapter 15

Narcissa looked at her naked body in the mirror, disgusted by what she saw. Her legs and arms were as thin as needles and her face was gaunt and lifeless. Her hair had lost its shine and she had bags under her eyes.

"Damn," she said as she turned around in the mirror.

Pulling her shirt and skirt on, she debated wearing the black tights or the knee socks. Feeling that Bellatrix would get suspicious, she slowly slid her foot unto her black socks and slipped on her shoes.

She felt like an Inferni, walking past the common room and into the Great Hall without having any emotion. She slid into her seat and looked at the scrambled eggs lustily.

"Hello Narcissa," said Regulus as he slid into the seat across from her.

But as Narcissa looked closer, she saw the Gryffindor tie, the constant smirk. Sirius. '

"What do you want, Sirius? If you're here to play some dare on me, lets get it over with."

"Can't I come over here to show some love for family?" he asked clutching his heart with one hand. "I'm hurt."

"What do you want?"

"Your friend Allis approached me about some random stuff. I didn't pay attention really but I caught one word. Anorexia."

Narcissa clutched her spoon and wished she had some food to shove in her mouth to avoid answering. She wished she had some food. Period.

"I'm fine, Sirius. Now go away before someone realizes your talking to me."

Sirius arched an eyebrow but made no attempt to move. With a sigh, Narcissa stepped away from the table and felt Sirius follow her with his eyes. Her stomache growled and her head felt light. Her vision spun and she leaned against the wall for support. She felt like gagging and craved the sweet smells of waffles from the kitchens. She closed her eyes and slid to the floor.

A hand snaked around her hand while another grabbed her waist. She was hoisted back unto her feet. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up.

"You really need to stop this," said Sirius as he led her to a nearby bench. "Seriously."

And with one shaky breath, Narcissa cried.

"Why? Why was I born a Black?"

A silence settle between the two of them before Sirius shook his head and slapped the wood.

"I don't know. But someday being a Black will mean more than frivolity."

Narcissa doubted but she made up her mind to confront Bellatrix. Today.


	16. Chapter 16

"Bellatrix, can I talk to you?" asked Narcissa meekly as she looked cautiously at her sister.

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow and stepped slowly into the empty classroom that Narcissa was in. She closed the door behind her and placed a black manicured hand on her hip.

"What's this about Cissy?" she asked, stepping around her sister like a lion.

With an intake of breath, Narcissa lifted up her shirt and bared her ribs. They stood out like Canary Creams in Knockturn Alley. Bellatrix wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Is there any meat on those bones?"

Narcissa shook her head and lowered her shirt. Bellatrix's steely eyes glared at her sister.

"What did you do?" she demanded as she snapped out her wand and jabbed it in Narcissa's ribs.

"I didn't do anything Bella! I was just eating oatmeal and doing what the instructions said!"

"Liar!"

"I swear it's the truth!"

"No, because when I did the diet, I was still as fit as a fiddle. You did something!"

"Bella no!"

The wand hurt so much, Narcissa couldn't breathe. The gleam in her sister's eyes reminded her of the time she set spiders on Sirius. Insanity.

Bellatrix withdrew her wand and scowled. With a sigh, she placed an arm around Narcissa and hugged her.

"Oh Cissy. Skinny is good but _that _skinny is repulsive. I'll write to Mum, explaining. You can eat now, just don't get obese!"

With a sigh of relief Narcissa watched as her sister left the room and continued walking down the hallways. She saw her fellow Slytherins pass and caught a glance of Allis's hair.

"ALLIS!" she yelled as she darted out of the classroom and into the hallways.

Her friend turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What, Narcissa?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go Hogsmead this weekend. I need some Honeyduke's chocolate."

Her friend's mouth erupted into a grin and she nodded.

"Yeah, and maybe we can stop by the Three Broomsticks for a mug of butterbeer?"

Narcissa smiled and hugged her friend.

"That would be great."


	17. Chapter 17

Narcissa burped and immediately clasped her mouth, giggling behind her sugar coated palms. Allis rolled her eyes as she watched Narcissa take another slurp of her butterbeer.

"Bellatrix is going to kill you if she finds out you ate this much sugar."

"Bellatrix knows that Mum would kill her if she does anything to me so I temporarily have a shield."

Allis shrugged and took a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, shoving them into her mouth. She swallowed and gagged, grabbing her mug of butterbeer and draining it down in one gulp.

"Never try that, Cissy," she said with a moan. "Earwax with coffee and raspberry do not make a good combination."

Narcissa smiled at her friend and slapped some Galleons onto the table.

"Do you want to go to Zonkos? My inner Slytherin wants to go prank some Hufflepuffs."

Allis shrugged and buttoned her jacket.

"Why not, a stupid first year stole my desert at lunch yesterday. I feel like some revenge."

The two friends waltzed out of the Three Broomsticks and onto the watery remainders of the snow. It was nearly March and though it was still cold, the soft breeze brought promises of warmth and the flowers were slowly starting to bud.

"Come on Prongs!" shouted a voice from in front. "Just dash in there and ask her."

Four teenagers appeared in front of them, smiling. Sirius shoved James towards Honeydukes and snorted as his best friend messed up his hair and took out a bag of money. He entered the shop and Narcissa could see past the colorful displays that he had slid up at the counter next to a redheaded girl and dumped the money on the counter. He said something to the cashier and Narcissa saw the girl's face turn a shade of pink.

"I can't believe he actually did it! How great would it be if Evans actually went out with him?"

Narcissa made sure her black cloak was still attached and shoved past Sirius and his friends.

"Don't block the road, _Padfoot._ Some of us need to walk through here."

The boys cackled and Narcissa was glad that her cousin did not follow her or reply with a snide remark.

"NARCISSA BLACK!" screeched a voice that echoed across the houses and shops.

Everyone on the street turned to face a figure sprinting towards her, a black cloak billowing like a bat behind her.

Bellatrix stopped in front of her sister and grabbed her arm.

"We are leaving now, Cissy! Father is here to pick us up."

"Where are we going? It's Saturday Bella. Is someone hurt? Is Andromeda okay?"

At the mention of her sister's name, Bellatrix's eyes clouded and she turned to face Narcissa with a scowl.

"Our sister is fine. We are leaving Hogwarts. Now."


	18. Chapter 18

Narcissa burst with her sister into Dumbledore's office, looking at her father stood in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Father, what's going on? Bella told me we were leaving?"

Cygnus Black towered over his youngest daughter. The silver clasp on the cloak glimmering in the candlelight.

"We are leaving Narcissa. We are spending a month in Bulgaria on a vacation. We arranged it with all of your teachers and the Headmaster and it is all arranged. Filch is bringing your trunk as we speak."

Narcissa didn't know what to think. Normally, any child would have been overjoyed at the prospect of leaving school but Narcissa simply wasn't.

"Bulgaria? Why?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and turned to her blonde sister.

"Who cares, we're leaving aren't we?"

Narcissa caught Dumbledore's eyes that seemed to pierce right into her soul. His unfathomable eyes concealed more than that his students were leaving unexpectedly.

"Oh, and Regulus is coming with us, too Narcissa," said Cygnus Black. "His parents wanted him to come with us."

As Narcissa and her family left Dumbledore's office, she thought she heard the Headmaster's voice whisper out to her.

"Be careful, Miss Black."

…..

"Oh my gosh!" cried Regulus with excitement as they stepped off the train. They were disguised as Muggles. "This is so cool!"

Snow was falling unto the group, covering Narcissa's black ensemble with little snowflakes, as delicate as glass.

Bellatrix pushed past Muggles, making a path for Narcissa and Regulus.

"Did Father tell you where we were staying?" asked Narcissa to her older sister.

"We're staying in this wizarding hotel. Made entirely out of ice that never melts."

At the mention of this, Narcissa felt shivers go up her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself. An entire hotel made out of ice. Never melting ice. If Narcissa was cold, she dared not show it.

"Grab unto me, kids," said her father, extending his arm. "We have to meet your mother and sister at the hotel."

And with a pop, Narcissa and her family apparated at the entrance of a giant building. Walls of ice and snow with a man at the door wearing furs who held the door open.

Narcissa missed Hogwarts.


	19. Chapter 19

"You must be ze Blacks," said an oily voice as soon as Narcissa and her family stepped inside the icy hotel. "Welcome to ze Hotel of Lasting Ices. How are you finding Bulgaria so far?"

Narcissa ignored this and looked around the room. Ice sculpted couches not melting by a blue fire. Furs decked the furniture and few people were in the lobby.

"You vill find zat everzing iz made out of ice here. But don't fear, when you lie down on your fur beds, the room will be adjusted to a quite varm temperature and you vill not be sitting in a puddle of vater."

The man seemed to laugh at his own joke and Cygnus Black chuckled. Bellatrix rolled her eyes but they froze in a glare as she looked past the man and towards the icy staircases.

"Andromeda!" cried Narcissa as she ran towards her older sister and drew her into a hug. "I missed you!"

Andromeda laughed and returned the hug.

"So did I, Cissy. How's life at Hogwarts. I wish I were there. I miss it."

"Good, I guess. I don't exactly know why we're here, though…"

Andromeda's face darkened but she smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong, Andy?"

She shook her head and left Narcissa's side to go talk to Bellatrix, who did not look pleased.

Narcissa grumbled and plopped herself down onto a couch, strewn with fur. Fur here, fur there. Fur everywhere. It was like an animal graveyard.

"Cissy!" screeched Bellatrix. "You, me and Andromeda are sharing a room. Come along."

Unwillingly, Narcissa rose from the couch and followed her sisters up the crystal ice staircases until they reached a closed door of wood and silver.

"At least it isn't ice," mumbled Narcissa as she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it to reveal the entrance of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

"Give me one warm mug of butterbeer, please," ordered Andromeda as the waiter walked pass with a tray floating above his head.

Narcissa sighed. The fur coat provided by the hotel did nothing to calm her shivering nerves. She hadn't seen Regulus, her parents, or Bellatrix all day. Andromeda was following her around like a stalker and she couldn't go anywhere without being looked at funny.

"Andy, why is everyone staring at me?"

Andromeda smiled.

"Because you're the prettiest girl in Bulgaria that's why."

"I'm sirius, why is everyone looking at me?"

Andromeda sighed and two butterbeers were plopped in front of her. She took one and held it up in the air.

"Want one, Cissy? It's good!"

Two things happened. A body slammed into Narcissa and knocked her off the stool and onto the floor and the wall behind her exploded into a million pieces. People screamed and Narcissa struggled to get up, but she was held down.

"Don't move, Miss Black. They won't stop until they get you and your sister."

Narcissa moved her head. A young man with brown hair down to his chin held his wand at the ready, always looking around like a wild deer. His voice was didn't really have an accent but it was still there, a constant reminder that Narcissa wasn't in Hogwarts like she wanted to be.

"Alexis, you can get up now. They're gone. Disapparted it seems."

The man got to his feet and smiled, holding out his hand to Narcissa.

"Alexis Filipova, Bulgarian Auror Service."

Narcissa was hoisted to her feet, lost in the moment but she spun around, looking under the ice rubble for her sister.

"Andy? Are you okay?"

Silence.

Narcissa sunk to her knees and pawed through the ice, it stung her hands but she kept moving. They had blasted a hole straight though the wall, letting the snow filled outside start into the lounge. The lower part of a body peeked out from under the ice.

ANDY!"

Alexis knelt down and pointed his wand at the ice. It floated off and crashed down onto the floor nearby.

Andromeda had a gash on her head and she wasn't moving. Narcissa couldn't do anything but stare, as her sister lay limp on the floor.

"This is not good," muttered Alexis and he barked something unintelligible to men nearby. They wore the same blood red cloaks as Alexis with a proud crest on the chest. Aurors.

They hoisted Andromeda off from the ground and carried her away. Narcissa jumped to her feet.

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SISTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!"

She ran after them but an arm slinked around her shoulders, pulling her back.

"Miss Black. They know what they are doing. In the meantime I suggest we call your parents."

Alexis released her and from the tip of his wand emerged a bear, roaring and disappearing off into the cold air.


	21. Chapter 21

"You need to talk to me, Bella," said Narcissa as she stormed into the room. "I already noticed you've all been hiding something from me. Andy is already in the hospital and that Auror won't tell me anything!"

Bellatrix snapped her head up, black eyes empty.

"Sit down, Narcissa," she hissed.

Narcissa plopped herself down on a seat, sinking an inch in the furs.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

She nodded and Bellatrix sighed.

"Fine then. Father took us here for many reasons. One of them, to find you a possible candidate for marriage and the other is to do some research for a shady group of people who seem to be very very interesting."

Bellatrix's voice got quieter at the end but it was the marriage that annoyed her.

"I'm only fifteen!" she whined, laying down on the furs.

Bellatrix shrugged.

"So what? Now lets go see Andromeda."

Narcissa jumped to her feet and followed her sister out the door and into the lobby where a sort of Floo Network awaited them.

"Excuse me!" called a voice.

Narcissa spun around to see Alexis rushing towards them with a wand in his hand and his cloak billowing out from behind him.

"I'm sorry, ladies but I can't let the two of you go anywhere alone."

Bellatrix's eyes pierced through him in a fiery glare.

"We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves!"

Alexis smirked, two rows of perfect teeth appearing slightly.

"Yes but then what kind of gentleman would I be?"

And for one moment of secrecy, Narcissa's heart fluttered.


	22. Chapter 22

Andromeda looked good despite being in a hospital bed. The bruises on her head didn't look as bad and the bandage on her arm was clean.

"I'm glad you're okay, Andy," said Naricssa, braiding a strand of her blonde hair. "I was really worried."

Andromeda shrugged.

"It was quick, I think a chunk of the wall knocked me out. Besides, these Bulgarian healers know what they're doing."

Narcissa smiled and watched as Bellatrix stood watch at the door, glaring at anyone who dared look at her haughty exterior.

"Cissy," murmured Andromeda. "Bella worries me. And so does Father. And my secret doesn't make it all better."

Narcissa straightened her back.

"What secret?"

Andromeda squealed and grabbed Narcissa's arm, yanking her sister closer.

"Don't say it out loud," she hissed. "The last thing I want is for anyone but you to know!"

Narcissa nodded and replied.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Andy. You have my word."

Andromeda relaxed and leaned back into the fluffy pillows.

"Mother and Father will kill me when they find out but it's been so wonderful!"

Andromeda's eyes sparkled and her chapped lips spread out into a smile.

"I met this boy on the street one day and I dropped my bag. He picked it up for me and we started talking. He was so cute and nice and sweet and I think I love him!"

Narcissa smiled, clapping her hands together.

"That's great, Andy," she said. "What's his name?"

Andromeda hesitated and blushed.

"Ted Tonks."

Narcissa's lips puffed out and her eyebrows rose. She shook her head and laughed weakly.

"You would think that after all of those wizarding family lessons, Mother forced me through that I would know the name Tonks from somewhere…"

Andromeda laughed. Even weaker.

"But that's the thing, Cissy. He's not a wizard. He's a Muggle."


	23. Chapter 23

Narcissa let her eyes widen and her lips part. She breathed in and prepared to unleash a scream before Andromeda grabbed her mouth and yanked her down.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

You're crazy, Andromeda! He's a Muggle. If our parents found out they would die of shame!"

Tears grew in Andromeda's eyes and she bit her lip.

"They can't know, Cissy! I love him!"

Narcissa bit her lip.

"What's going on here?" said Bellatrix as she opened the door. Narcissa turned around. Her sister was playing with her wand, shooting little sparks into the air.

Andromeda looked at her sister and shook her head. Narcissa didn't know what to do.

_She's my sister._

_She's dating a Muggle._

_My own sister!_

_A MUGGLE!_

"The pain, Bella. The potions they're giving her hurt a bit."

Bellatrix nodded and left the room, with one last look at her sisters, she stalked off.

Andromeda sighed.

"Thank you so much, Cissy! I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

Narcissa got to her feet.

"I never said you were off the hook! Mother and Father will either hear this from me…or from you. I expected this kind of thing from Sirius but never from you! We're Blacks!"

Andromeda turned white.

"Narcissa…do you hear yourself! You're sounding like Bellatrix or Regulus."

Narcissa staggered back. All that time, trying to pretend that she wasn't a Black. That she was different than every other Slytherin. Just like her first year.

"_Narcissa Black," called McGonagall from the stool. _

_Narcissa adjusted her skirt and walked with her head held high to the stool. The ratty hat awaited her. It was tattered and ugly and it was going to decide her future. She watched second year Bella smile at her and fifth year Andromeda give her a thumbs up from over at the Slytherin table._

_The hat rested on her head and her thoughts were exposed._

"_A great, another Black! How many of you do I have to have before your name dies out…Ugh!"_

"_How dare you!" she thought. "I'm Narcissa Black! From one of the purest families in the Wizarding World!"_

_Well it's obvious from that statement where I'll put you!"_

"_Psh, you don't even know me!"_

"_Well I can see into your heart, Miss Black and it is as black as night. Dark and mysterious and beautiful. But like every night it can easily turn sinister. Watch your path, Narcissa, or you'll easily be misled. Your sister Bellatrix was not a night sky like you but a shadow of darkness. You have stars and are not entirely shadow. So with all that saddled into your mind…"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

_The Slytherin table erupted into cheers as Narcissa slowly slipped off the stool. The hat dangled there in the hand of Professor McGonagall, ready for the next student. Narcissa allowed herself next to her sisters who patted her on the back. The hat's words were clear. She was odd and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad…_

"Cissy?" Andromeda said, arching an eyebrow.

Narcissa sniffed.

"Get better, sister."

She opened the door and walked out, her brain jumbled with thoughts. How dare she! How could Andromeda date a Muggle! It wasn't fair! Here Narcissa was being stressed by everyone to get married while her older sister could just sit back and enjoy tea with the lowest of all species!

She banged into someone and staggered back, nearly toppling onto the floor. A hand caught her wrist and pulled her back up.

"Hello there."

"Why is it, Alexis, that whenever we meet I end up in your arms?"

Alexis smiled and pulled her closer. She forgot to breathe.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Well, Miss Black, you never said you didn't like it."


	24. Chapter 24

Narcissa sipped her hot chocolate, careful not to let too much of the liquid burn her lips. Alexis sat across from her, tossing a coin up in the air and watching it land on the table.

"Call it," he said just before he tossed it up in the air. "Heads or tails?"

"Umm, heads!" she called just as it landed on the table.

She peered over at it and clapped her hands.

"I win," she said and leaned back.

Alexis snorted.

"Please! I let you win! I could have snitched it any time!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"You remind me a lot about this really despicable guy at my school. Goes by the name of James Potter. He thinks everybody loves him and that he's the best thing in the world since Pumpkin Juice."

Alexis stuck his lip out.

"But everybody does love me…I hate Pumpkin Juice!"

Narcissa laughed and slugged him in the arm.

She watched the fires from the fireplace dance on the roof of the tavern and sighed. Sooner or later, she'd have to get back to the hotel.

"Alexis?" she said timidly.

"Yes?"

"Have you… ever felt pressured to do something and you're the only one who doesn't want to do it?"

Alexis tilted his head.

"I suppose everyone feels that way but you have to go against the tide in order to swim freely."

"Are you saying I shouldn't do what they ask?"

Alexis shrugged.

"Doves are never meant to live in cages," he said and reached his fingers across the table to rest on her hand.

But a boy touching her hand was the least of her problems. Could she really just tell her family that she didn't want to marry who they chose? Could she risk the dreaded burnt face on the Black tapestry?

"I should get back to the hotel, my family will probably wonder where I am."

She got to her feet and Alexis followed her.

I really don't need a bodyguard, Alexis," she said, sighing.

He smirked.

"The streets of Bulgaria are dangerous at night and there has been lots of…disappearances lately."

They stepped outside and stopped. Narcissa looked up at the sky.

"It's snowing," she breathed.

Alexis scoffed.

"It snows all the time my little British friend."

She still looked at the sky and watched as a snowflake carefully descended from the heavens and landed on her cheek. She rose her gloved fingers to brush it off but Alexis stopped her.

"Here," he said. "Let me."

With a bare, callused finger, he brushed the snowflake off her cheek, his fingers lingering on her cheek. Narcissa's heart froze like the icicles hanging in a balance above the tavern. Alexis's hands went under her chin and lifted it up. He leaned closer and their lips met.


	25. Chapter 25

Narcissa returned to Hogwarts in an unexplainably happy mood. Her sisters, her parents, and even her friends, couldn't put their finger on why she was so happy. But every day she rushed to the Owlery and waited for a Barn owl to come with a letter at its claws.

Andromeda kept trying to write too, begging Narcissa not to tell anyone about Ted Tonks but her response was always the same.

_Andromeda,_

_If you don't tell Mum and Dad, I will. And that won't be a pretty sight._

The year was drawing to a close and with the O.W.L.S approaching, all everyone could think about was studying but Cissy couldn't think about Potions now.

"Please, Narcissa!" moaned Allis, chewing the end of her quill. "Can you please tell me why a bezoar is important in Care of Magical Creatures?"

Narcissa wasn't listening. All she could do was stare at the green flames of the chimney.

"Narcissa!" whined Allis and Narcissa sighed.

"Just…borrow my notes or something."

"Aren't you going to study for the O.W.L.S? "

Narcissa shook her head and stood up.

"I'll do it later."

She rushed outside the common room and up the stairs, climbing and climbing until she was almost to the Owlery.

"Well look who's wandering the halls alone," drawled a voice and she turned around. Sirius was leaning against a wall with his other three friends. James, Remus, and Peter. They were snacking on candy from Hogsmead and eyed her slowly.

"Why aren't you studying for the O.W.L.S, Blondie? Looks like you need all the studying you can get."

"Please, Padfoot, didn't you know? Studying can never cure her!"

She turned around sharply, drew out her wand and stepped towards Sirius, jutting her wand under his chin.

"Listen, _Padfoot,_" she hissed. "I'm a Slytherin and unless the gossip hasn't reached your ears, we Slytherins have a bit of a record. You know Johanna Honeywren? Muggle born I believe. Afraid Mulciber took it upon himself to humiliate her."

James Potter's face darkened but Sirius still wore the same smirk on his face.

"Have you beaten up any Muggleborns, lately_, Cissy_?"

She stepped back and scoffed.

"And maybe Bella was right. You don't deserve to be a Black."

The group guffawed and after the noise died down, Sirius called after her.

"Not all Blacks are obsessed with pureblood. Look at me…look at your sister."

She froze and turned around, face white. He knew.

While the rest of them looked confused, Sirius wore his trademark smirk and Narcissa turned around and rushed to the Owlery.

A barn owl waited for her with a letter tied to its feet. She stroked its feathers and slowly untied the letter.

"Aries, there's a mouse I left for you in the cubby. Eat it, you deserve it."

The owl looked exhausted and he gladly flew up to a cubby. Narcissa slowly opened the letter and read it.

_My darling Narcissa,_

_The Wizarding world is falling. Falling to a darkness that can't be put into words. It is already strong here and the Auror department has worked harder than ever. I fear that you will know what I am talking about soon._

_But don't fret. As you are finishing your fifth (?) year at Hogwarts, you still have summer to look forward. And I hope that I will be able to come to London and see you, even if it means hiding in an alley waiting._

_Not a day passes by when you don't appear in my thoughts. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Alexis_


	26. Chapter 26

It was Sunday, the day before the first O.W.L.S and she awoke late to see Allis standing over her with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Morning, Allis," she said slowly and pushed back the covers.

Allis grinned.

"So," she said. "Who's Alexis?'

Narcissa froze.

"Who?" she asked and she finally realized what the piece of paper was.

Allis smiled.

"Allis! You had no right to read that!"

She jumped out of bed to reach for the letter but Allis dangled it out of her reach.

"I just want some details…"

Narcissa sighed and smacked herself back down onto the bed.

"Ok…he was this Bulgarian Aurora I met when my family went to Bulgaria and we had hot chocolate then he kissed me and I kissed back and we decided to write to each other and I think I love him…Yeah."

Her words were super fast and Allis arched an eyebrow.

"All I got from that conversation was Bulgarian Auror and that he kissed you…An Auror huh? How old is he?"

Narcissa groaned.

"It's not like that. He's not some creepy middle aged man or anything…"

Allis still looked skeptical and Narcissa sighed.

"He turned eighteen a week before I got there."

"Whoa, that is a young Auror. And even though technically your relationship should be illegal. What's three years going to matter when you turn seventeen?"

"You are so supportive, Allis."

She shrugged and Narcissa got out of bed.

"Now what I really want to do is study for the O.W.L.S."

Allis smiled.

"Is there a subject called Bulgarian Aurors you want to ace in?"

"SHUT UP!" Narcissa yelled, a grin spreading on her lips.

Allis continued making kissing noises for the rest of the day.


End file.
